


Through The Eyes Of Love And Wrath

by EvenstarSelene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Juicy Lemons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenstarSelene/pseuds/EvenstarSelene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've begun a whole new life in a new city. Starting over in an exciting new place from zero isn't going too bad. You've made new friends, you like your school... Life is looking up.<br/>Even better, you've met the man of your dreams, your every wish come true.<br/>Even better than that, looks like you're his dream girl too...<br/>So much in fact, that he'll make sure you're together forever...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is something I've been wanting to post for so long and finally here it is!  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> From the bottom of my heart, please sit back, relax and enjoy the ride <3
> 
> Selene the Evenstar presents:

You dreaded this day ever since summer began, and now here it was. The first day of senior year in high school.  
With a heavy sigh, you tried your best to relax in the passenger seat of your aunt Rico's car. 

"You alright honey?" She asked when she heard your distressed sounding sigh.  
You bit your bottom lip, and you nodded, hoping she'd stop asking.  
Of course, this was aunt Rico we were talking about, and she rarely let things go that easily.  
"Oh come on, cheer up! Don't be nervous sweetheart, I'm sure you'll love your new school. Listen, I know the first day after summer break is usually the hardest, but trust me, you have nothing at all to worry about!"  
You found that particular part hard to believe.  
See, it wasn't just your first day. It was your first day in a whole new school in an entirety different city halfway across the country.  
Just that thought alone was enough to make your belly hurt from all the nerves. 

"Do I seriously have to go to this school aunty? Why can't I just work with you in the Garrison unit down at the base?" You asked, half-whining.  
Rico chuckled a little at your words. 

"Now, we've been over this (Y/N), that's out of the question. You absolutely have to be in school, and that's the end of this discussion. Besides, I hear great things about this school, you're going to love it sweetheart, I'm sure of it. A pretty thing like you is going to have no trouble fitting in and making friends."

"I wish I were as confident as you aunty, but I'm not so sure... I hate this, I really do." You said just as the school building came into full view. Now that you were looking at the place, your nerves got worse until you felt a genuine stomach ache coming on. 

"We're here honey!" She said, smiling as she pulled up at the front of the school where everyone else was getting dropped off. After taking one last look to make sure that you had everything you needed to start the day, you leaned over to give Rico a hug. She of course, practically pulled you on to her lap and hugged you tight.

"You'll do great sweetheart, you'll see. I'll be here to pick you up after school is out, ok…"

"Thank you aunty wish me luck!" You said as you shimmied your way out of her red sports car.  
After a last long look at your new school, you finally took a step forward and made your way into the main courtyard where it seemed like most of the other students were. You looked around, hoping to spot a place to claim as your own in the huge crowd of people, yet everywhere you looked, it was packed with students.  
Aunt Rico said that you should be used to it by now since you'd been moving all over the country since you were 5 years old and she became your legal guardian. She did the absolute best she could, with her being in the military and still caring for her niece. You always got to experience new places and grew up changing schools all the time, but in reality it never got easier...

Now, all there was left to do was to try and survive your first day of school.

♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡

"Hey Mikasa, who do you think she is?" Asked a cheerful blonde boy.

Mikasa's dark eyes followed where Armin was looking and she saw a very pretty girl with (H/C) hair looking like she had no idea where to go or who to even talk to.

"Who knows, seems to me she's lost or something."

"I think she might be new, I've never seen her before." Said Armin after taking a sip of his green tea from a thermos. 

"Who's new?" Asked Eren as he came up behind his friends who were seated at a bench and scared poor Armin.

"Geez Eren, why do you always have to sneak up on us? Y-you scared Mikasa!" Said Armin trying his best to supress the slight tremble in his knees.  
Mikasa was about to protest, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, Eren cut her off.

"Whoa… who is she?" He asked as he followed the girl with his eyes.

"You mean that one?" Mikasa asked, pointing straight at you.

"Yeah…" Eren managed to answer, but he didn't even stick around long enough to hear her reply. He was already headed straight towards you like a man possessed with only the urgent need to know who you were.  
You were so beautiful, he was certain that you were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Damn, he could feel his face begin to heat up as his inner voice of reason tried to tell him to stop and think about what to say to you.  
Of course, he ignored it. If inner voices were always so right, they'd be outer voices, right? Of course he was right!  
Ok Eren... just go up to her and talk to her. 

"Ehm… excuse me ?" He said after clearing his throat and catching your attention. You spun around to look at who had spoken when you were met with gentle turquoise eyes. They were strikingly beautiful and you almost blurted this fact out but managed to stop yourself. What did this boy want? Were you in his way?

"Oh, I'm sorry… did you need something? " You asked, nervously looking over your shoulder to see if he was possibly talking to someone else.  
Eren rubbed the back of his neck and reprimanded himself internally for being such an awkward weirdo. Apparently, Eren had forgotten how to speak for just a moment.

"Eh… no! I… ummm… my name is Eren! Who are you?!" 

Mikasa and Armin looked on from the bench and facepalmed when they heard Eren's ridiculously loud voice.

"He's doing it again Mikasa, he's doing the supposed 'confident' voice" Said Armin, looking on at his brunette friend. He noticed that you flinched somewhat upon hearing Eren's sudden loud voice. Armin wouldn't have been surprised if you had taken off running right then and there.

"I don't get why his 'confident' voice has to be so loud either... C'mon Armin, lets go put him out of his misery." Said Mikasa as she picked up her book bag and Armin followed close behind. 

 

"Uhh… I'm (Y/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you Eren." You said quite loudly yourself since you were sure that this boy Eren was probably hard of hearing, hence his sudden shouting.  
You saw a light blush rise over Eren's cheeks. His eyes betrayed his confusion, but before you could ask him what was wrong, you heard laughter from behind you. You looked back to see a beautiful pale girl with black hair and a blonde boy with blue eyes, both of them were giggling.

"Don't worry, he isn't deaf, although I can see how you'd think so. Eren here thinks he needs to shout in order to project confidence. My name is Mikasa, and this is our friend Armin. What's yours?" 

Eren meanwhile was completely mortified and motioning for Armin and Mikasa to leave as soon as possible, all the while hoping you wouldn't see him doing it.

"I'm (Y/N), and well… I'm new here." You said, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Told you Mikasa!" Said Armin as he turned to you and gave you a warm smile which immediately put yoi at ease. Sure, Mikasa was very courteous, but she was just a touch intimidating. Armin on the other hand, was sweet as a Georgia peach.  
"So, what's your schedule look like?" Armin asked asked, whisking you away towards their bench, leaving a distraught looking Eren with Mikasa.

"Smooth Eren, really smooth." Mikasa teased as she walked past him and back to where you were sitting with Armin.

"Guess what guys, (Y/N) has gym and Geometry with us!" 

"Huh? Do you guys have all of your classes together?" You asked, somewhat perplexed but amused all the same.

"Most of our classes, we only have different Elective classes. Armin takes Drama class, and Eren and I have fencing class." Said Mikasa, sitting next to you.  
You were about to offer up which elective you had when Eren came back and interrupted. 

"Hey, you wanna sit with me -uh- us… during lunch?"

You blinked at him just a bit and offered him a sweet smile that melted his heart. 

"Yeah, that would be great… thank you!" 

Eren grinned at you like he had won the lottery, earning another smile and… 

"Oh shit… she's blushing!" Thought Eren, ecstatic and just a little proud for achieving such a feat. 

You composed yourself enough to stop from blushing. Eren really was something... you weren't dumb, you knew that the turquoise-eyed boy was crushing on you like crazy.

This certainly was turning out to be an interesting day…

♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡♤

At last, the day was done. While you were still a bit wary of your new surroundings, you were happy that you had made new, amazing friends.  
Lunchtime had been your favorite time that day, since Armin made it his top priority to introduce you to as many of their friends as possible.  
You quickly warmed up to a guy named Jean, much to Eren's chagrin, and you found a girl named Annie to be a bit guarded but sweet nonetheless. 

"Hey! (F/N)! Wait up!" You turned to see Eren running towards you with Mikasa and Armin in tow. You happily stopped and waved them over to you as you headed towards the front of the school where you hoped that your Aunt Rico would be waiting. 

"Do you have a car, or is someone picking you up?" Asked Mikasa as the four of you walked together. 

"No, not yet. Actually my aunt is supposed to pick me up. Hopefully she didn't forget about me…" you said with a giggle.

"You can ride with us!" Offered Eren with a hopeful smile. 

"Yeah, if she can't pick you up, we'd gladly give you a ride!" Chimed Armin. 

You were so happy that these people were your friends, their words made you feel such a sense of comfort and security.  
You scanned the line of cars awaiting to pick students up, but you didn't see aunt Rico's car anywhere. 

"Thank you for the offer, you guys are amazing! But I think I'm just going to wait for my aunt. She shouldn't be long anyway." You said, trying to reassure your friends who didn't seem to be too convinced.

"Are you sure? Eren's dad is really cool, he won't mind." Asked Armin.

"Yeah, he'd love you!"  
Both Mikasa and Armin looked at Eren with slightly awkward expressions before turning back to you awaiting your answer. 

"I'm sure!" You said with a smile.

"Okay, well, just walk with us there, yeah?" Asked Eren with another hopeful grin.

"Sure!"

You walked all the way down the path to a shiny black suv that they said was Eren's dad's. 

And that's when it happened. 

You looked beyond the black suv and saw a guy with black hair and grey eyes leaning against an impressive white Camaro with his arms crossed over his chest as he spoke to a group of 3 guys and one girl named Petra.  
Oh… wow.  
You looked at him with a growing sense of nervousness and the urge to giggle was growing intolerable.  
Then something even more amazing happened...

He looked right at you. 

As soon as he did, you dipped your gaze down and felt your face get hotter by the second. Even then, you felt his gaze upon you. A single glance up confirmed what you had been feeling.  
His steel grey eyes were dead set on you as you walked with your friends.  
You held his gaze for a moment before looking down, unable to keep it up for long at all.  
All the while, Mikasa noticed and winced slightly.  
That was Levi Ackerman, a guy who'd managed to get himself expelled from school last semester for fighting. He'd always be hanging around the school seemingly managing his friends there. 

"Who is he?" You whispered to her. She rolled her eyes and whispered back.

"Oh him?, he's-" 

"We'll see you tomorrow (Y/N)!" Yelled Armin as he got into the suv along with Eren who waved at you.

"I'll tell you later okay?"

"Okay, see you Mikasa."

"See ya." She said with a smile.

As soon as they pulled away, you turned to see if the sultry guy was still there, but to no avail.  
You knew it was silly to be disappointed, but you couldn't help it. He was so hot! You'd seen plenty of hot men before, but none quite like him. There was just something in his eyes, something in the way that he looked at you that made your spine tingle like never before. 

"Enough… stop being so silly. " You said to yourself as you headed towards a bench nearby that was thankfully under a large enough tree to offer shade.  
You were a little irritated that your aunt was taking so long to get there.… almost everyone else had left! You pulled your 'doodle book' out of your bag and began to scribble things- mostly related to steel grey eyes and a sexy toned body… too bad there was no name to put to the pictures.  
You let out a sigh but quickly sucked all of that air back in when you realized that someone was sitting right next to you on the bench.

It was him!!! The guy from earlier! You cursed yourself for suddenly losing the ability to talk and just gawking at the man but… who could blame you? He was wearing a white shirt with a black unbottoned shirt over and somewhat loose jeans. And fuck did he smell delicious... before you could find the words to describe his scent, you were torn away from your thoughts by a single word

"Hey."

"Hi…" You said, wishing that your voice didn't sound as small as it did right there. 

"How come I haven't seen you here before? You new or what?" He asked with a nonchalant drawl.

"Uh... yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, I'm sure I'd have remembered you..."  
He broke eye contact with you for a second and looked down at your book. He smirked and you were sure your heart would break from doing so many flips at the sight of his sly smile.  
If his sexy voice and words hadn't made you blush like an idiot, that sure did the trick. Before you knew it your cheeks were red with excitement.  
He gave you a look sly look before taking your book away and flipping through the pages.  
The nerve! You should be outraged! Embarrassed! Trying with all of your might to reclaim your property, buy why did you just feel like... like allowing it?  
He was too smooth!  
You saw him writing something in your book, but you were much too distracted by his handsome features to really pay attention. 

"What's your name?" He asked, catching you by surprise at his sudden question.

"I'm (Y / N ), what's yours?"

At that very moment, you heard a very familiar horn blaring over and over. What bad timing aunt Rico!!!!  
Without a word, he stood up and handed you back your book. 

"Wait! Wh-" 

BEEP! BEEP!

"C'mon sweetheart, get in! Sorry I'm late honey, I got caught up in paperwork and then traffic oh sweetest, forgive me! " she spewed as you walked towards the car with a slight frown. You got into the car, and she sped away, bombarding you with question upon question. Of course, you were only half listening, because as you sat there, you turned to the page the stranger boy had been scribbling on…  
There, next to a simple drawing of a set of two roses that you had never drawn, was a short little message;  
' I'm Levi. I'll see you soon.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please enjoy this next chapter.

A whole 8 days had passed since your encounter with the guy named Levi. You hadn't seen him since, and now that Mikasa had told you about him and how he'd gotten expelled, it made a lot more sense. Breaking someone's jaw was no small offense by any measure. Sure, you thought that maybe he was a bad boy, but you still felt the urge to see him.  
Mikasa said that he'd show up once in a while to see his little crew of friends, but supposedly Levi was working now that he wasn't in school.

"What's the matter ( Y / N )? " asked Mikasa as she walked beside you towards gym class.

"Oh, nothings the matter, why?"

"You got really quiet all of a sudden, that's all."

"Heh, well… its just that I was wondering where Armin and Eren are, they're usually here with us when we all go to gym." 

You hated lying, but there was still a twinge of caution in your heart after Mikasa told you about Levi.  
You'd expressed an urgency when you questioned her about him the day after your encounter, and you saw her shift in attitude when she sensed your interest in him.

"He isn't a very good guy ( Y / N ), he got expelled for a reason you know. If I were you, I'd just forget about him."  
Her words caught you off guard and they even hurt a little. Still, even after all of that, you weren't quite ready to let go of your little fantasies just yet.  
It had been 8 days yet your interest in Levi remained, even if you were beginning to think you wouldn't see him again.

"Yeah, you're right… where are those two?" 

"Mikasa! (Y / N )! "  
Through the crowd of people you heard Eren's voice call out, and shortly after you saw him waving you over to where he and Armin were.

"Hey Eren, what's up Armin?" You asked, giving Armin a friendly hug and then moving on to Eren who looked to be on the verge of bursting of joy from your embrace. 

"Where were you two?" Asked Mikasa as she finished hugging Armin. 

"W-well we were-" 

"We were riding around in Armin's new car!" Eren said enthusiastically without letting the blonde boy finish his own sentence. 

"It's not my car Eren! I already told you that my grandfather just loaned it to me so that I can practice my driving that's all." Armin said with a faint blush.

"Yeah yeah, the point is that we have wheels… you know what that means, right?" Eren said with a maniacal grin. Armin on the other hand, looked like he was about to take off running.

"What does it mean?" You asked after finally getting a chance to speak.

"It means he wants to skip class." Said Mikasa with a small mischievous smile. "I'm in." 

"Guys! No, this isn't right, we aren't supposed to skip class! We'll get in trouble and then Grandfather won't let me borrow the car again!" Said Armin through his jitters and nerves. His big blue eyes looked at you pleadingly as if trying to convince you to not go along with his other two friends.

You bit your lip and thought for a moment. 

"Armin, today we have a physical in P.E, correct? That one students take during the first days of school?" You asked, getting closer to Armin.

"Umm… yes?" 

"And weren't you saying just yesterday in class how stupid physicals were? How they were really just designed to embarrass students who couldn't pass by doing a single pull-up?"

"Well y-yeah, but-"

"And if I recall correctly you were on coach Shadis' hit list because you openly expressed your opinion on the matter. Quite ardently. In fact..." you got even closer to Armin, to the point where your noses were almost touching. You looked him straight in the eyes and gave a little chuckle to add to what you were hoping was a convincing -if not rather cheesy- performance.  
"I heard from Marco and Reiner that coach was gonna make you run timed laps all period long."  
You heard Armin gulp and his eyes expanded to clear blue saucers.  
That did it.

"Well… I guess we can go. But only this period! Hurry!" He said, he said, waving the three of you over as you made a mad dash for his car. You snuck past the campus security and out past the parking lot to where students parked their cars for free on the side of the road next to the school.  
You finally reached a small green car that only had two doors, and Armin quickly opened the passenger door, making the seat lean forward so that you could get in.  
Mikasa was getting ready to step inside next to you, when Eren let himself past her and he crawled into the seat next to you. 

"Hey back-seat buddy. " You said to Eren, giving him a high give and a smile.  
Mikasa rolled her eyes and in that deadpan voice of hers said  
"Shotgun."  
You heard Armin open his door and plop into the seat.

"C'mon Armin, take off before anyone sees us!" Said Eren, as frantically put on his seatbelt.  
Armin slowly came free from his parking spot, and then he floored it. 

"Wooooooo! This feels great!" Armin yelled as he weaved past the streets and onto the main road.  
Eren and you both looked at eachother and laughed at your blonde friend, eho was clearly excited from doing such a bad thing. 

"Uhm, you have your seat belt on?" He asked you awkwardly.  
Mikasa groaned and turned on the radio, hoping to drown out any of Eren's sad attempts to speak to you. 

"Yeah, see?" You said, tugging at the seat. Eren blushed and leaned back against his seat and was frantically thinking of what to say next when Armin interrupted. 

"Ok, so where are we going again?" Asked Armin. 

"I don't know, didn't really think that far ahead." Said Mikasa. 

"Any suggestions ( Y / N )?"

"I don't know… I'm new remember?" 

"Yeah but you've been here since June and now its August." Said Eren, nudging you playfully.  
Fuck, he just loved touching you, and any reason to do so was a good reason. He gauged your reaction, and he was pleased when you nudged him back and told him to be quiet.  
He was close, so close to you, he could smell your delicious perfume… was that even perfume? It just smelled like someone wrapped joy and sunshine and morning dew drops in an rose wrapper and fried it in beautiful. 

"Eren?" You asked when he was just staring at you with a goofy smile. 

"Oh, yeah um… we should go to the park." He offered. 

"Yeah, why don't we just go stand outside school while we're at it. You know they always patrol parks nearby to make sure no one is skipping class." Said Mikasa, unaware of how embarrassed she made the poor emerald eyed boy.  
He turned red in the face and gave you a sideways glance to see if you were mocking him too, only to see you smiling.  
He risked a direct look and earned a sympathetic smile and a wink from you, which made his heart do a leap.

"How about we go to that place downtown we always want to hit but never actually go to? You know, the place where we can play pool? Remember you said you wanted to go there Eren?" Armin said. 

"Oh yeah, lets go! Ummm… you wanna go?" Eren asked you with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Sure, why not? You up to it Mikasa?"

"Yeah, I'm game. Let's go."

Of course, it went without saying that you'd probably spend more than one class period lurking about being naughty outside of school. 

♡ ♤ ♡ ♤ ♡ ♤ ♡ ♤ ♡ ♤ ♡ ♤ ♡ ♤ ♡ ♤ ♡ ♤ ♡ ♤ ♡ ♤ ♡ ♤ ♡ ♤ ♡ 

"This place is getting lame, we should go." Said a guy named Gunther as he sat down in his chair after a round of pool against Levi. 

"Well, you can leave if you want. I'm staying here. Anyone else wanna leave with Gunther?" Said Levi as he steadied himself and aimed at a brightly colored ball.  
There was no need to even look around. He knew nobody would leave. Hell, he knew Gunther wouldn't leave either.

"Shut up and play another game, said Oluo to his friend, who was looking a little embarrassed.

Levi looked around at his crew, most of whom were smoking of getting high on the balcony of this place that had grown popular recently. He supposed it was trying to pass as a restaurant since they sold fries and wings and sweets, but really it was pretty much a place where people came to play pool and get high.  
Lucky for them, all of the pool tables were on the second story of the place, and they could look over everyone and everything. 

He took a hit of a joint he took from Petra and he inhaled, letting the smoke out in smooth rolling waves. 

He was about to take another hit when he heard the door of the place open and in walked in four people he was certain were skipping school too.  
He almost looked away and dismissed their presence, that is until he caught a glimpse of someone he had been thinking about for these past days almost non stop.  
"Its her… ( Y / N )..." 

 

"Ummm… guys? We agreed on only spending a single period here." Said Armin as he tried to not sound as nervous as he actually was. 

"Yes Armin, we know. We're just going to sit down at a booth for a while. ( Y/N), would you like something to eat?" Asked Eren with his unusually meek voice. When he didn't hear you answer him, he looked behind him to see if you were paying attention.  
He saw you standing behind them, looking up and around at the hangout with an excited smile. It was dark inside, with only tables and booths scattered about the place with red tablecloths covered with clear vinyl. On these to tables there were small centerpieces that looked like real candles, they even gave off that subtle dim glow. There were many strobe light all over the ceiling which onlu shone blue at the moment, but you were certain that at night or during their busy hours they would shine many brilliant colors. Then you noticed there was a whole other floor, and there were people there! 

"Hey guys, what's up there?" You asked.  
Your friends looked up to see the upper floor, and people playing what seemed to be pool.

"Meh, that's just where people play pool. You know how to play?" Asked Armin.

"No… I don't."

"We don't either…" Mikasa said, signaling to Eren and herself.

"Hey, C'mon lets just order something so that we can get going as soon as possible." Said Armin, tugging Mikasa towards the counter where they could order food.

A while after you got your food, all four of you were seated at a booth, just talking and having fun. So much fun in fact that even Armin forgot all about his curfew he was adamant on keeping.  
You sat next to Mikasa, but right in front of you was Eren. You giggled when Eren practically shoved Armin into the booth when he noticed you allowed Mikasa into her seat first.  
The entire time you were there, you noticed Eren's gaze linger a few seconds too long on your face, you'd caught him staring at your mouth almost as if in a trance. You decided to be a little mean and tried testing him by gently biting down on your lower lip and you fought so hard to keep from giggling when you noticed his face go crimson.  
Eren was really kind to you and helpful and very sweet, not to mention handsome... maybe if you'd have never met Levi…

"Hey guys, I'm gonna get some more water, any of you want a refill?" You asked. You needed a moment to yourself to put your thoughts back in order. Armin and Mikasa shook their heads no and continued talking, sucking Eren into their chat even though it looked like he wanted to follow you, which you were slightly relieved over. 

You made it to the back of the restaurant and you were about to fill your glass with water, when you heard a familiar voice that set your nerves on fire;

"Hey."

 

☆♤♡♧☆♤♡♧☆♤♡♧☆♤♡♧☆♤♡♧☆♤♡♧☆♤♡♧☆♤♡♧☆♤

 

"Get up, we're going downstairs." Commanded Levi as his crew looked at him puzzled as to why he abruptly ordered them down. The few who hesitated were whipped into action by one of Levi's famous glares. 

Petra Ral felt a knot begin to form in the pit of her stomach as she walked down the stairs behind Levi. She'd noticed their leader suddenly stop playing in favor of just staring over the balcony for some time. Levi didn't even move to see what was going on when Farlan and Isabel got into an argument over a bag of weed that supposedly belonged to her.  
Hell, he even ignored her offering of a nice joint she rolled up just for him, exactly how he liked them.  
When she looked over to where he was staring off to, she saw what he was likely staring at. She saw two very pretty girls seated with a couple of guys at a downstairs booth. One of them she recognized as Mikasa Ackermann. She began to feel a tug of jealousy when she realized that he kept staring at the girl with a white blouse and (h/c) hair which she wore down.  
She had heard from a few of the guys that Levi seemed interested in a new girl none of them had ever seen before, so maybe she was the one?

"Alright, Petra, go and make small talk with the girl you know from school, the one with the two little brats. The rest of you, pull up chairs and block the brown haired boy so that he can't get out." Petra was knocked from her frenzied thoughts by Levi's voice. 

"What about you?" Asked Isabel as she followed. 

"Don't worry about me, just do what I'm asking you, alright?" 

Levi broke away from his group as soon as he was downstairs, and headed to the soda fountain where he saw you headed towards.  
This was his chance, his chance to finally speak properly to her after they were so rudely interrupted the first days he laid his eyes on such a lovely girl. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't think about you. No, in fact, you'd managed to anchor yourself into his mind from the very first moment.  
As he got closer he felt his heart start to beat faster against his chest, making him almost grin.  
Finally, she's right there… all mine.

"Hey."  
He saw you flinch just a touch from the suddenness of his voice, but it was unmistakable... you were just as excited to see him as he was. 

"Oh… hi Levi." You said, your timid voice so sweet and endearing to his ears, it took so much willpower to not slam you against that soda machine and kiss you. You tucked some hair behind your ear and smiled at him. 

"So, you did read my note, huh?" He asked. 

"Yeah, thank you for the sketch too, I thought it was really lovely. You're a good artist." 

"Nah, it was nothing..." he said as he stepped closer to you.  
You saw this and couldn't help it when you blushed and brought your gaze down. 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked, making you giggle when he stepped even closer to you. 

"Ah, don't tell anyone, but my friends and I are skipping gym class." You said putting your finger up to your lips making no move to step back and away from him. 

"Yeah? Such a bad girl. Bordering on criminal." He said, flashing you a sexy smirk which made your knees weak and you swore you felt your stomach flip. 

"Y-yeah, I should get arrested."  
You nearly kicked yourself for sounding so lame, but to your surprise, he looked amused. Maybe he didn't think the joke itself was funny, but you certainly had him smiling.  
Without warning, he reached over and tucked another strand of hair behind your other ear. The feeling of his skin touching yours was absolutely electrifying in every sense of the word, you felt like you had been burned where he touched you. You could only imagine what it would feel like to have him kiss him… 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it… I just wanted to see your face. You're so beautiful."  
You grinned like an idiot, and felt not only your face get hot, but even your chest began to tint pink.

"Thank you Levi."

"You wanna come sit with me? Maybe we can talk and get to know each other a bit better. Would you like that?"

Now, you were probably on the verge of drooling… but you couldn't abandon your friends! That would be mean, besides, you were sure they'd be worried about you.

"Oh… its just that my friends-"

"Your friends look pretty busy to me." He said, motioning for you to look at the table where you were sitting. The entire booth was surrounded, and you felt a small joint of naughty joy. 

"Ok, lets go." 

Levi smiled, and took you by the hand to another booth that was a few rows away from your friends.  
With a satisfied glint in his eyes, he turned to look at you, and he thought;

"Step one, complete."


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhhh… guys?!" Came Armin's slightly alarmed voice when he noticed the large group of people headed their way. Eren immediately made a move to get up from the table but before he could make a move, a young girl with messy reddish brown hair slammed a chair in his way and sat down. Eren was trapped and feeling immediately hostile, even if the girl was smiling at him.  
He looked over at Mikasa and saw a girl he recognized from school sit right next to her, effectively taking a seat which was previously held by you.  
Eren looked uneasily towards the girl that was suddenly sitting next to him. She wiggled her eyebrows at him, which made him cringe. 

"Hey cutie, I'm Isabel. What's your name?" 

"Uhh… excuse me." Said Eren, standing up only to be pushed down by Isabel.

"Aw come on cutie, its really rude to just leave without introducing yourself."   
Eren frowned and sighed.

"What do you want?"   
Isabel just looked at Eren for a few seconds longer, the grin on her face softening to a easy smile. She looked past Eren and looked Armin straight in the eye.

"You're Armin, right?" Isabel asked the visibly uneasy blonde. 

"Yeah… why?" Armin said with a shaky voice.

"Oh, its just that we heard about that speech you gave during gym class about how the physical is just so that teachers can get their kicks laughing at the kids who fuck it up." She said, the cringe worthy grin returning to her lips.

"Well, those weren't my exact words but-"

"Shit, you shoulda seen the coach's face, he looked like he wanted to fucking punch you in the nuts." Said Farlan, making the rest of his crew laugh like they were about to burst.  
Armin seemed to become even more tense if that was even possible. 

"No no no, but seriously man, that was fucking amazing. Who knew you had it in ya to be a little badass?" Said Gunther, reaching over and giving Armin a rather hard but supposedly friendly nudge on the shoulder.

"Is that why you're hiding out here being a naughty boy?" Asked Petra with a wink Mikasa found completely unnecessary and way uncalled for. She almost seemed to puff up and gave Petra a venomous side glare. Her irritation was amplified further when she noticed sweet Armin's cheeks begin to stain in a blush. 

"Is that seriously why you all came over here? To congratulate Armin for something he said in a class you don't even go to?" Mikasa growled, even though she tried so hard to keep the anger from showing in her voice.

"Hey, C'mon we're just trying to have a friendly chat. Besides, what Armin said was true and we wanted to give him recognition, if you will." Said Petra. It was obvious Mikasa wasn't her favorite person in the world, yet she maintained a calm composure. 

"Well, thanks I guess. Say thank you Armin."

"Thank you." Armin said immediately after Mikasa snapped her command at him without skipping a beat.  
Eren's eyes grew more intense as his annoyance was starting to bubble up. That's when it hit him… 

"Where is she?" He thought as an immediate unease settled into his chest. 

"Excuse me." Eren said, getting up quickly, not caring if he had to climb over Isabel if he had to. He began to think that maybe you had thought that these people that were now surrounding them were friends of theirs and that maybe you felt bad and left.

"Hey!" Whined Isabel as Eren began to walk past her, even if she didn't really want to let him pass. Eren managed to free himself from his human trap, and he looked around at all of the tables hoping to see you sitting at one.   
He was about to call out to you when something caught his eye. At a table in a far off corner, he saw a couple sitting together. He may have overlooked them entirely, that was until he heard a sweet familiar giggle dance to his ears.

"Huh??? That girl sounds like… ( Y / N )... but no, it can't be… because that girl is giggling with another man, a man who's touching her hair… and sitting so close to her… and…"   
his thoughts stopped when the realization hit him…

"( Y / N )... get away from her!"  
The thought of stopping himself never once crossed his mind, all he could think was about getting to you and getting you away from whoever the hell that was.

☆ ♤ ♡ ♧ ☆ ♤ ♡ ♧ ☆ ♤ ♡ ♧ ☆ ♤ ♡ ♧ ☆ ♤ ♡ 

"So you've been traveling around with your aunt huh? Guess I should call you my little military brat." Levi said, playing with the tips of your hair. Everything Levi did made you feel little butterflies all over, his words and touch doing things to you that you had never even thought possible.

"Your little military brat?!" You teased, reaching out to lightly tap his arm in a playful mock slap. 

"Does me saying that bother you?" He asked, scooting closer to you. His intense eyes seemed to be looking into your soul, which only made your attraction to him stronger.   
You looked straight into his eyes, and with a shy smile on your lips, you gently shook your head no.

"No Levi, not at all..." you said, suddenly looking down and breaking into a giggle. 

"What?" 

"Well, it's just… no never mind, its dumb." You said, blushing as you thought about what you wanted to say. You felt him place his warm fingers around your chin, as he made your eyes connect with his.

"Nothing you say will ever dumb, especially not to me. You can tell me anything and everything." He said, his voice low and soothing.

"Well, I guess that I just… its just that you saying that I'm your brat makes me feel like I'm special to you or something… see, I told you it was dumb."   
You expected for Levi to laugh at you for even thinking for a moment that you were special to him. You thought he'd give you a hard time and tease you for your silly feelings.   
As you were thinking, you suddenly felt his strong, warm hand surround your smaller one, squeezing gently. 

"You brat, Why do you think I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all this time?" He said, taking a lock of your soft hair and relishing in the sensation of its softness against his rougher skin.

"What? No way, you're lying!"  
Although your tone was playful and teasing, something inside of you was nearly overwhelmed by his confession. So he had been thinking about the first day you'd seen him? Levi smirked, and he looked around for a moment, making you think that it looked like he was looking around for anybody that could possibly be listening to him and what he was about to say. You absolutely melted when he ran his fingers through his straight black hair and shot you a sideways glance before sliding his gray eyes straight at yours.

"Look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours and then you tell me if I'm lying." 

Before you had a chance to think about what you were doing, you had your fingers laced with his. You looked into his eyes and felt your heart beat faster, sending heat to your face. That's when you realized that in that moment, there was nothing in your world that felt more real, or more truthful than his words. 

"So?" He pressed when he noticed you lost in thought. 

"I… Levi, I couldn't stop thinking about you either." You admitted, hoping that you sounded sweet and alluring instead of weird and needy.

"Yeah?" He drawled, running a finger along your jawline until he reached your chin where he took it gently in his finger and eyed your lips like a thirsty traveler would a lake. 

"Yeah… "

"(Y / N ), would you like to go out sometime with me?" 

You blinked at him for a second much too long as you were finding your way out of your shock, because he raised an eyebrow looking like he was about to speak. Seeing him like that made you finally remember words, and you sucked in so much air you nearly choked.

"Huh? W-what? Of course! Yeah, I'd love to! Umm, look let me w-write my number down for you"  
Before you had a chance to look for said paper, you saw Levi whip out his phone.

"Seriously brat, we're people of technology now." 

You giggled, hoping to mask your slight embarrassment. 

"Ok ok, I'm lame I know… but alright its 71-"

"( Y / N )! ( Y / N )! C'mon we're leaving." You heard a familiar voice say. Before you could even gather what was going on, you felt Eren standing next to you, glaring daggers at Levi. Only a few seconds after, you saw Armin and Mikasa surround you as well.

"Umm, ( Y / N ), we have to go." Said Armin, quickly turning to look at the table they had just left behind. He frowned, and was about to hurry you along when he saw the expressions of Eren, but also he noticed that Mikasa looked quite upset as well. Her eyes slid from you to Levi, while her mouth was zipped into a thin line across her face. She almost looked like she was holding back words that were eager to pop from her lips. Instead, Mikasa grabbed a hold of your arm, and tugged you up. You looked to Levi for a moment before looking back to the strong girl with a furrowed brow. You noticed Levi try and ultimately fail to hide a scowl as he watched Mikasa forcefully drag you away.   
You saw that his expression softened and he gave you a quick, almost reassuring smile, which almost certainly carried with it a promise of more to come. 

"Lets go." She said, managing to get you to your feet without even a wince of hesitation or trouble. There was a nagging feeling deep in your chest as you looked upon your friend with a mixture of annoyance and a hint of anger. You felt as though you were a child who had just done something bad and you were about to get punished.

"Mikasa, stop! Hold on, I..." 

"Eren, Armin." She said only their names, because nothing else needed to be said. As soon as she called out to them, they were walking quickly behind Mikasa as she practically dragged you along. 

"Mikasa, I can walk on my own!" You said with clear agitation present in your tone. You knew that Mikasa probably didn't like Levi, but to drag you away without even letting you say goodbye?   
The raven haired girl said nothing. Her grip remained steady as you finally got to the car and finally she relaxed enough so that you could yank your arm free.   
Armin opened the car door and Eren -who had remained surprisingly quiet until that point- climbed inside. He motioned for you to join him and you did, but not before letting out a deep sigh.  
Mikasa pushed the seat back and settled in, and finally Armin stepped in.

"What the hell was that back there Mikasa?" You questioned when the car found its way back on the road.

"What was what?" Her voice even and calm.

"That! Why did you grab me like some kind of gorilla?!"   
Eren you heard Eren choke back a laugh as he puffed up his cheeks to stifle the giggle further.   
You looked to him and poked his cheeks which made him unable to hold it back any longer. As soon as he began to laugh, Armin couldn't contain his own laughter any longer, and soon even Mikasa was giggling along with the rest of you.   
You all joked about putting a Mikasa styled wig on some unfortunate gorilla some time you all paid a visit to the zoo.   
Soon, you had forgiven your friend, even if she'd dragged you away from the love of your life. Besides, you were certain that you'd be seeing him soon enough.


End file.
